


(podfic) Fight As One

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: In which all of the Avengers come down with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Fight As One

**Author's Note:**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4GjbGtWl0LtVFVOc19wakxkbHM) (2.7 MBs)  
**Length** 3 minutes and 42 seconds

If the link doesn't work give this one a try: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ddk77y598y835rl/Fight_As_One.

I am new to google drive so if you have any problems with it let me know. All my other podfics can be found in my drive so take a look see. Constructive criticism and tips are more then welcome. 

Thank you goddamnhella for letting me take a go at podficcing her story.  
More to come.


End file.
